


If Haunted

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire
Genre: Attacking women, Drabble, F/M, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Grave of the Vampire drabble. Professor Lockwood remembers attacking a woman before a spirit haunts him.





	If Haunted

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Professor Lockwood smiled and stood by his bedroom window. He remembered attacking a woman recently. Feeding. How his vampire fangs caused the woman's eyes to widen. His fangs were the last things she viewed. The memory ended. 

Another memory formed. A memory of townspeople burning Sarah at the stake in Salem. His vampire wife. 

Professor Lockwood frowned and heard footsteps. *My victim's spirit is haunting me?* He gasped after Sarah's spirit materialized near him. 

''You found me?''

Sarah smiled and nodded.

''I couldn't prevent your demise. Forgive me.'' 

Professor Lockwood's eyes widened the minute Sarah scowled and shook her head. 

 

THE END


End file.
